Un aterrador Halloween de los Smash
by Animeseris
Summary: En una noche de Halloween, los habitantes de la mansión Smash, viviran su peor pesadillas. Advertencia muerte de varios personajes XD
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic que decidí hacer para Halloween XD

Antes que nada, al principio van a creer que no es de terror, pero despues si veran que es de terror.. jejejeje :3

Super Smash Bros no pertenece

* * *

En el día que todos los niños y los no tan niños (inmaduros XD) se disfrazaban de todas las criaturas de la noche y van por los calles diciendo "Dulce o Truco". Cuando los demonios, fantasmas y zombis se levantaban de sus tumbas de inframundo para asustar a las personas descuidadas. Iba ser un día de puro terror para un grupo de personas en especial.

En ese día de Halloween, todas las casas estaban decoradas con calabazas, zombis de plástico y fantasmas sonrientes. Pronto la noche iba aparecer y los niños con sus disfraces darían inicio a su casería de dulces y su frase amenazante de noche de brujas.

En una mansión de un grupo de locos psicóticos con decoración de Halloween (si hablo de la mansión Smash), varios jóvenes smashs se alistaban para irse a pedir dulces. Los escaladores de hielo estaban en la sala de entrada terminando los últimos detalles de sus disfraces ya que por una extraña razón Peach se había negado ayudarles a terminarlos, a todos. Era demasiado sospechoso pero decidieron apurarse a terminarlos, por dicha que los más grandes (Red, Roy y Pit) sabían cómo cocer sino no podrían ir a pedir a dulces. De repente las luces parpadeaban y una melodía ya conocida por todo aquel que ha visto Star Wars sonaba en todo el salón.

En ese momento apareció un pequeño Darth Veeder bajando por las escaleras, los mellizos lo observan por varios segundos hasta que la música paró y apareció Lucas vestido como Skywalker, colocándose a unos pasos del pequeño Darth Veeder y sacando una espada de luz color azul se prepara para un lucha. Los escaladores de hielo los miran al comprender lo que sucede, Popo empieza a comer una manzana. Su enemigo mortal saca también una espada de luz solo que el color era roja e inician su lucha, utilizando de vez en cuando la "Fuerza". Alguien laza una manzana media mordida a la cabeza del pequeño Darth Veeder.

– ¿Quién se atrevió a lanzar esta manzana? –dice con una voz grave, similar al verdadero Darth Veeder.

–Ya acaben con su numerito, que estamos tratando de terminar nuestros trajes –les ordena Nana pegando como goma un lacito rasado a su sombrero de bruja.

–Vaya, vaya… te va magnifico el traje de bruja con ese carácter malhumorado –dice "Darth Veeder" – ¿no crees Luke? –le pregunta a su amigo rubio.

–S-si... creo Ne…. –antes que lo llame por su nombre, Darth Veeder le golpea el hombro –digo… Darth Veeder…

–Bien, gracias…. –dice, momentáneamente le lanzan un bola una bola de nieve – ¡Hey! –se quita su casco mostrando se rostro – ¡no lastimes mi casco! –exige Ness

–Deja de molestar –le responde la joven escaladora terminando su sombrero y se lo coloca en la cabeza, tomando su escoba.

–Vamos, ya terminamos Nana –le toca el hombro Popo disfrazado de vampiro, colocándose unos dientes postizos. Ella lo mira molesta.

–Oye tranquila, no quiero que Popo recuerde la última vez que te enojasteis –dice Ness tratando de calmar a la pequeña bruja.

– ¡Hey, no fue tan malo!

– ¡No tan malo! –gritaron en unisón Ness y Popo, asustando a Lucas.

–Olvidas que por tu culpa a Popo le da miedo… -mira a Popo, se acerca a Nana y Lucas –las calabazas –susurra el joven

– ¿Calabaza? –repite Lucas con un tono más alto

–No lo digas –grita Popo aterrado entrando en pánico, Ness lo toma y trata de calmarlo – ¡Eres un monstruo! –señala a su hermana y empieza a llorar en los hombros de Ness. Lucas observa a Nana tratando de calmarse con su hermano gemelo y como Ness lo sostiene, mientras grita _¡Calabazas! ¡Calabazas!_, una y otra vez.

–oye, ¿por qué llora Popo? –pregunta un joven rubio vestido como Jack Vessalius de Pandora Hearts.

– ¡Ah!... Hola, Link. No lo sé, solo dije calabazas y empezó a llorar –dice Lucas, pronto mira detenidamente –… ¿Link por qué eres un niño? –preguntan el rubio confundido.

– ¡Ah! es cierto, eres uno de los nuevos… Soy Young Link, la versión más joven de Link –le sonríe.

–Ya veo…. –dice el rubio ignorando como una misteriosa sombra se va acercando a él con pasos sigilosos, llegando por detrás del niño. Lucas siente algo que está detrás de él y se voltea lentamente para ver…

– ¡Dulce o Truco! –grita un niño con un saco en la cabeza, Lucas grita y se esconde detrás de Young Link, quien se reía a carcajadas al igual del joven del saco en la cabeza. El rubio sigue temblando observando de vez en cuando al extraño niño; Ness junto a los escaladores de hielo los observan, después de haber calmado a Popo.

–Jajaja… tranquilo Lucas, soy yo –dice una voz familiar y se quita su masca, revelándose como Toon Link.

–Perdón, me pidió ayuda y se veía divertido… -ríe un poco Young Link

– ¡Young Link! –grita Ness y los escaladores de hielo al ver al joven héroe del Tiempo, dando le un fuerte abrazo.

–Ha pasado tiempo, chicos…

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunta Nana

–No es obvio… por Halloween. Estas fiestas son las mejores en este lugar –sonríe, los jóvenes Smashs asiente estando de acuerdo de su frase.

–Por cierto Toon Link de qué estas disfrazado? –pregunta Popo, después de su feliz reunión.

–m ¿No sabes? –el castaño sacude la cabeza en forma de negación –No te suena Sam… -sigue sin tener idea alguna –alguna vez escuchasteis de Trick or Track….

–Nunca lo escuchamos –dice los cuatro niños del principio, Toon los mira por unos segundos para luego irse lentamente a una esquina oscura y deprimirse

–No sabe… No sabe…. –sigue repitiendo la frase una y otra vez; Young Link se acerca a él y trata de consolarlo.

–Vamos, tranquilo…. Estoy seguro que el verdadero Sam, se siente muy complacido por tu cosplay… es muy realista

–En serio…. –lo mira

–Sí, enserio –sonríe al joven héroe del viento, el niño suena su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¡Ya, están listos! –exclama Roy bajando las escaleras con un disfraz de ninja (negro con rojo). Los niños lo miran y rápidamente en fila frente al joven general, el muchacho los mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Genial, vamos por los dulces! –dice con gran entusiasmo, siendo apoyando por los niños.

–Espera Roy, falta las bolsas –dice una voz mostrando unas bolsas en frente al joven pelirrojo, haciéndolo retroceder y observar a un joven a su lado. Era Pit disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera, porque Kuro-chan (Pitto) lo había demandado por copia ilegal.

– ¿De dónde apareció? –le pregunta Popo a Toon Link (a Young Link, Tonny seguía deprimido), ya que el joven ángel había aparecido de la nada.

–Muy ben, niños aquí tienen sus bolsas de dulces –dice el joven sonriendo y entregando las bolsas a los niños, mientras tararea una melodía. Terminado de entregarlos, le da una bolsa a Roy y conserva las ultimas hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros faltantes.

–Ya tenemos las bolsas… ¡vamos a pedir dulces! –sonríe el ninja pelirrojo.

–Hey faltan Red, Diddy Kong y Kirby; además que necesitamos un adulto para vigilarnos, mientras pedimos dulces –le recuerda el joven ángel.

–Bien… les doy 3 segundos… sino nos vamos –dice cruzando los brazos, Pit lo mira con una gotita tipo anime.

Pronto aparece por las escaleras y bajando a toda velocidad Kirby con la forma de Pit, tras él llegan corriendo Red con un disfraz de Darkrai (pokemón legendario que crea pesadillas) dejando ver su rostro junto a Diddy Kong como una banana….

–Aquí estamos –expresa Red tomando su bolsa y colocándose junto a los demás, al igual que Kirby y Diddy Kong.

–Ya era hora –dice Roy un tanto impaciente

–Ya era hora –le imita Red cruzando los brazos, Roy lo mira molesta y antes que iniciaran una pelea, Pit interviene.

–Vamos, chicos, solo falta Sneke y nos vamos….

–Ya están listos –dice Sneke apareciendo de la nada, asustando a varios jóvenes Smashs. El soldado sonríe en el efecto que causo en los jóvenes disfrazados, pronto les indica colocarse rectos y empieza a dictar sus reglas, dando varios pasos termina su discurso y observa a los futuros pedidores de dulces. Decide proceder la misión.

–Muy bien, pequeños demonios… andando –abre la puerta y deja que los niños salgan de la mansión, cierra la puerta con fuerza dejando el lugar sin sus presencias.

* * *

Unas horas después de la partida de los jóvenes Smashs.

Los adultos se preparan para su fiesta son niños, terminado los últimos detalles.

Peach coloca algunos bocadillos sobre la mesa al igual que Zelda coloca el ponche de color rojo. Ike y Link colocan las guirnaldas con la ayuda de Lucario (aunque el pokemón pronto se fue al sentir algo) y Pikachu. Fox junto a Falco, Falcon y Olimar preparaban el sonido y las luces. Mario junto a Metal Knigth, Donkey Kong y Jigglypuff colocaban los globos de fantasmas, mientras Luigi trataba de evitar que Yoshi se comiera los bocadillos que llevaba Mr. Game & Watch. En fin estaban dando los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Entran Marth y Samus con los últimos bocadillos sobre la mesa, terminando por completo.

–Ya está –sonríe con alegría la soberana del reino Champiñón

–Quedo genial –afirma el príncipe de Altea, varios Smash que había terminado sus tareas se acercan y admiran su trabajo. El salón estaba espectacular.

Pronto entra Sonic corriendo y deteniéndose por completo al estar frente a ellos, llamando la atención de los presentes.

– ¿Saben por qué lloran los niños? –pregunta el erizo, pero nota la decoración del lugar –Hey les quedo genial…. –dice y recuerda un encargo, sacando una caja –aquí traje los juegos artifiales… -antes que pueda decir algún nombre, Donkey Kong, Falcon y Fox toman la caja, escondiéndose al momento.

–Volviendo a la pregunta anterior –dice Mario tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió –Master Hand prohibió los dulces a los niños…

–Woo, woo… espera… ¿prohibieron los dulces? –pregunta Sonic unta alterado y sorprendido.

–Estamos hartos de tratar con los niños después de que comen los dulces –se queja Falco

– ¿Sabes cómo se pone Roy después de comer dulces? –expresa Marth un tanto alterado

–Intento quemar nuestro cuarto y mi cabello, ese monstruo demoniaco…. –termina Ike

–No, Pit enloquece y trata de morder todo –dice Samus –además no quiero el discurso de disculpa de Palutena después que casi se come mi traje de poder…

–Si… por culpa de él, Kirby duerme en mi habitación… Saben cuan horrible es dormir siendo devorado por esa bola rosada –se escandaliza Metal Knigth

–Nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de dos niños… Young Link vino este Halloween…. –expresa preocupada Zelda

– ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel por culpa de esos monstruos! –solloza Link cayendo de rodillas, Zelda se acerca a él y trata de calmarlo con un abrazo.

–No me recuerden a Red, ese mocoso se vuelve un tanto chiflado y trata de gobernar el mundo… no quiero lidiar con la ONU de nuevo –dice Fox entre un suspiro de depresión.

–Ese mocoso utilizo mi nave y disparo contra Francia… ¡¿Qué tiene contra Francia?! –grita eufórico Falco.

–Creo que Ness tiene una espada de luz –expresa Falcon un tanto paralizado al tener una idea de lo que puede lidiar con el pequeño niño.

–Los únicos normales son Lucas…. Bueno Nana y Popo saltan como locos y se creen lémures…. Y Diddy… lanza bananas en una bazuka…. ¡Saben que solo Lucas es normal! –expresa Mario

–Vamos… quizás… una limitación de dulces…. –trata de vocalizar Sonic con una débil sonrisa

– ¡NO! –le gritan todos los presentes, dejando una gotita estilo anime en Sonic, iniciando una fuerte discusión contra el pobre erizo. Entre fuertes gritos y amenazas de muerte, también quejas, entra Sneke molesto y observa el caos. Toma su pistola y dispara al techo, haciendo que todos hagan silencio y lo observen.

–Muy bien… ahora ustedes lidien con esos monstruos…. Gracias a la prohibición, ya hay tres locos que amenazan con un suicidio… y no quiero enfrentarme a Red y Roy que creo que piesan volar el lugar…. –Expresa Sneke, Mario se acerca a él un tanto molesto

–Te dije que no los llevaras a pedir dulces –exclama

–No sabía que les iban a quitar todos los dulces, pensé que iba ser una limitación… -se defiende el soldado

– Es por el bien de la mansión y el mundo…. –manifiesta el plomero, antes que puedan dar inicio a una nueva discusión, aparece Lucario y le entrega un papelito a Mario. El plomero de rojo lo mira y luego lee la nota, llevándose una extraña sorpresa.

– ¿Red está amenazando a Master Hand?...

– ¡Ah!... perdón –le quita el papel –es esta –le entrega otra

–….nos está amenazando…. –suspira

–Si…. –afirma Lucario y sin decir nada más se va a entregar la nota correspondiente a Master Hand. Todos los presentes miran al pokemón irse, iniciando una nueva honda de quejas y suspiros se empiezan a salir y se van alistarse para la fiesta.

–….Iré hablar con Master Hand –dice Mario entre un suspiro cansado antes de irse del salón. Dejando a Sneke, Sonic, Peach, Zelda, Link, Ike y Fox.

–Me voy a mi habitación –expresa Sneke saliendo también del salón, dejando a los anteriores mencionados. Los seis se miran entre si y meditando en que hacer, hasta que deciden ver cómo le va a Mario con Master Hand. Por lo que salen del salón decorado sin darle gran importancia a la posibilidad que los niños lo arruinen como venganza.

Caminan el grupo de Smashs llegando al salón de entrada, en total tranquilidad sin notar nada extraño ni sospechoso, en especial una tétrica mirada que vigila sus movimientos. Link se voltea al sentir la extraña esencia los asecha, Ike lo nota y toca su hombro.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–No sientes que nos están vigilando –murmura Link mirando a su alrededor, Ike la nota e imitan a Link, intentando buscar esa mirada que los asecha como su fueran sus presas.

–Vamos, chicos… seguro que solo son los niños intentando asustarnos –razona Fox antes sus amigos en estado de alerta. Ellos lo miran y sonrie al ver que había colocado los nervios de punta de las princesas. Antes que puedan seguir caminando, algo los aborda y los obliga a caer al suelo. El grupo observan contra quien se enfrentan para descubrir que solo son los villanos.

– ¿Pero qué maldita sea, les pasa? –exclama Ike enojado

Bowser y Ganondorf le dan una mirada asesina, pero pronto se levanta al igual que Wolf y King Dedede. Wario era el único que no había chocado estaba riéndose de lo que había sucedido. Los Smahs malvados se quitan el polvo de sus ropas y sin dirigirles alguna palabra, se van con pasos veloces, ignorando como Peach (despeinada) les ordena disculparse. Siguen su camino a la salida y salen de la mansión, cerrando con estruendo la puerta.

–Pero…. –antes que Fox continúe, la puerta se abre revelando a King Dedede

–Yo por ustedes saldría de aquí rápido…. –dice el pingüino gordo –esto se pondrá algo feo… -sonríe, ates que pueda proseguir aparecen las manos-garras de Ganondorf y Bowser

– ¡Cállate! –le ordenan, obligando al pingüino retroceder.

–Suerte la van a necesitar –se escucha decir a lo lejos. Por unos minutos se quedan en silencio por el extraño comportamiento de los villanos

– ¿Pero… qué acaba de pasar? –pregunta el mercenario rompiendo el silencio, mira a Link y Fox, quienes se encogen los hombros.

–Olvídenlo… vamos a ver la discusión que tendrán esos dos –dice Sonic iniciando a correr, dejándolos atrás.

Se miran entre si y con leve suspiro de algunos, vuelven a su camino, tratando de olvidar lo que estuvieran planeando los villanos.

Siguen caminando por un pasadizo hasta que llegan al frente de la oficina de la mano. Donde Sonic los esperaba. Se escucha las voces de la mano y Mario en una fuerte discusión, pero antes que logren colocar más atención, la puerta se abre saliendo Master Hand con un dedo vendado.

–Ellos están exagerando la situación…. –dice la mano malhumorada

–Entonces que hacemos para mantenerlos en raya –le exige Mario cansada de la discusión.

–No lo sé –se queda pensativa y chasquea los dedos –amárrelos e ignoren sus berrinches, además coloquen la música a todo volumen…. Simplemente no me molesto ya tengo que lidiar con mi hermano… escapo el…. –se detiene al nota a los Smash presentes.

– ¿Y ustedes que miran? –les regaña Master Hand completamente molesto tras recordar lo que le hizo su hermano. Quien diría que tendría una trampa para osos…

El grupo curioso sonríen nerviosos y tratan de responder su defensa entre balbuceos sin sentido. Master Hand, molesto aun por los antiguos berrinches de su hermano y ahora soportando las quejas de los habitantes de la mansión sobre niños que tratan de suicidarse y amenazas, decide imponerles un castigo para desquitarse. Pero en ese momento se escucha un grito, todos los Smash lo mira alarmados y sin esperar nada van al auxilio de quien corriera peligro.

Todos llegan (Sonic siempre de primero) con sus armas respectivas a donde se suponía seria su fiesta de Halloween y presencian como el salón había sido destruido por completo. Había vasos rotos, la comida en el suelo, un pie apuntado el ponche, la mesa destrozada, los esteros rotos, los manteles llenos de sangre, las guirnaldas rotas y en el suelo, manchas de sangre en el suelo, los globos pinchados y pisoteados….

¡¿Había un pie apuntado en el ponche?!

Todos los Smashs observa impresionados y asqueados, un pie flotando en ponche. Luigi al verlo inmediatamente se desmaya, por lo que Olimar y Picachu tratan de revivirlo; y algunos solo palidecen.

– ¿Pero…? –antes que Falcon continúe, Master Hand lo interrumpe.

–Ahora sí que se pasaron de la raya –grita eufórico la mano, pronto aparecen los niños con explosivos entre sus manos. Habían decidido a destrozar la fiesta de los adultos en venganza da la prohibición de dulces. Se detiene en seco al presenciar la escena y como todos los miran con completo odio.

–Oh vamos –exclama Popo lazando sus bombas al suelo –cuando logramos decidir qué hacer sin tener que ir a la cárcel, venimos y algún idiota lo hace antes que nosotros…. ¿Muy bien, quien fue? –exige el joven aun disfrazado de vampiro.

–No se hagan el numerito… ¿Qué ya sabemos que fueron ustedes? –les regaña Falco

–Nosotros no fuimos… no siquiera nos dio tiempo –manifiesta Red

–No mientan –grita Matal Knigth

Tras varios comentarios se da inicio a una fuerte discusión entre el bando de los niños y el vado de los adultos, dando quejas de lo que hacían, insultos y alguna amenaza y bomba. Pronto la voz nerviosa de Luigi logra interrumpir (fue gracias a un grito) la fuerte discusión que casi se convierte en un campo de batalla. Todas las miradas se colocan en el joven hermano de Mario.

–Di-disculpe… pero eso ya estaba allí –balbuce el plomero de verde y señalando lo que guindaba en el candelabro. Todas las miradas se dirigen a esa dirección notando una bata ensangrentada. No cualquier bata, era la bata del Doctor Mario y ahora que lo pensaba no había sido ese grito el del singular médico. Siguen observando la bata, leyendo el mensaje de letras sangrientas.

_En esta noche de Halloween,_

_nadie saldrá vivo de esta mansión._

_Esta fue mi primera presa…_

_¿Ahora quien será el siguiente?_

Se escuchan leves murmullos y algunas risas nerviosas del extraño mensaje. De repente cae un fuerte relámpago asustando a todos los Smashs y ocasionando las luces se fueran, dejándolos en plena oscuridad. Otro trueno cae y dejando ver una leve silueta que la acompaña una tétrica risa de ultratumba junto al grito de su próxima víctima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón por el atraso (tuve inconvenientes) y que el capitulo sea tan largo XD

Como sea agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia (love2game, Cata-cha1, Leozx95, Mr. NBA, son quienes se) y a quienes no se :D

* * *

En la mansión Smash, la oscuridad domina el lugar, mientras sus ocupantes están en grave estado de miedo. La mano jefe trata de calmar a los tantos Smashs que estaban tratando ante el problema de un asesino que trataba de matarlos y lo más posible había matado a dos de sus amigos (el doctor Mario y el desconocido Smash), aunque muchos insisten que es una broma de los niños.

– ¡Necesito que se calmen! –trata de ordenarles la mano –por lo que quiero…. –pero nadie le escucha, por culpa de varios Smashs aterrados en un grado peligroso para cualquier persona racional, cuando comprendieron lo que sucedía.

–Alguien me escucha…. –dice observando las locuras que hacen sus maniacos inquilinos. Luigi estaba abrazando a un pikmin nuevo tras estrangular al anterior, por lo Olimar trataba de quitarles sus pikmin abofeteando al plomero verde. A su lado se hallaban Lucario y Metal Knigth en su lucha de que Kirby saliera de un florero.

–Tkkite mmmfuan mmnom –dice Fox corriendo como loco y chocando (destrozando) con todo objeto que este frente él, mientras trata de quitarse de la cara a un Diddy Kong (que seguía con su disfraz) paralizado de miedo. Mientras tanto Falco trata de evitar que Jigglypuff siguiera abrazando a Sonic, quien se revolcaba y corría en círculos intentando quitársela de encima.

–No hagan eso…. –chilla Zelda avergonzada por culpa de los dos pequeños Links que tratan de esconderse debajo de su falda, siendo casi impedido por un Link con una fuerte hemorragia nasal, mientras Lucas pasa a su lado corriendo como loco y con su insistente griterío. Se escucha un fuerte sollozo de Pit, quien en un intento desesperado de buscar alguna seguridad materna (Palutena siempre le acaricia la cabeza o le da un abrazo cuando tiene miedo) abraza a Samus.

– ¿Que rayos? –gruñe la caza-recompensa y sin perdonar al ángel, le da un puñetazo cayendo sobre Mr. Game & Wacth, que dando el ultimo aplastado (más de lo que ya era); la joven rubia nota como Pikachu y Lucario, quien junto a Metal Kingth lograron de sacar a Kirby del florero, dejando al caballero tratando de que la bola rosada escupiera su antiguo escondite; observan una caja que gimotea.

–Snake no llores y compórtate como hombre –le exige la rubia.

–Yo no estoy llorando –se defiende el soldado atrapando al rubio controlador de PS.

–Entonces.…. –pronuncia Samus observando como el pokemón aura levanta la caja revelando a… un Red acurrucando y temblando de miedo.

–Olvídalo…

Sigue la locura, Donkey Kong atrapa a Fox y trata de despegarle a su hijo de la cara. Falcon está en una esquina meciéndose, chupándose el dedo con cara de querer a su mami; mientras Ness armado con su espada de luz vigila su entorno de forma paranoica cortando cualquier cosa "sospechosa"… como el cabello de Mario (por alguna extraña razón no corto la gorra) dejándolo calvo o algún pikmin inocente que se salvó de los abrazos de Luigi.

–Suelta mi capa –dice Ike tratando de quitarle su escondite a su compañero de Fire Emblem.

–No –dice escondido el príncipe de Altea.

–Se normal como… Roy…. ¿Dónde está el demonio pelirrojo?…. –pregunta el mercenario haciendo que Marth se asome a buscar al joven general. Pronto se escucha a Samus gritarle alguien y darle un puñetazo en la cara, cayendo sobre Pit y Mr. Game & Wacth.

–Allí esta…. –pronuncia los peliazules al ver al pelirrojo inconsciente sobre el ángel.

–Suelta mi capa –le grita Ike regresando a su antigua discusión.

–No –le responde Marth escondiéndose de nuevo.

Cerca de allí, Mario y Peach tratan de quitarle de encima de Master Hand a los escaladores de hielos, quienes abrazan con fuerza los dedos de la mano jefa. Los niños siguen insistiendo mientras lloran, hasta que Master se enoja y los lanza al suelo, provocando que lloren con más fuerza.

–Vamos a morir –siguen sollozando los gemelos.

– ¡SILENCIO! –grita la mano calmando a todos los Smashs, también que lo vuelvan a ver un tanto sorprendidos.

–Muy bien, quiero que se calmen y piensen racionalmente los que puedan…. Abofeteando a los que no –diciendo esto muchos Smashs gimen al recibir la cachetada.

–Bien, les daré las siguientes instrucciones… se dividirán en parejas e irán a sus habitaciones, Mario, Pikachu, Samus y Fox irán arreglar la electricidad; mientras yo castigare e interrogare a los niños –explica la mano, escuchándose varias quejas.

– ¿Quiere que nos quedemos solitos estando un asesino rodando? –se escucha la voz de Olimar

–Separarse es una mala idea, siempre en las películas de terror hacen eso y siempre mueren…. –explica Fox mostrando un libro: _100 reglas para sobrevivir en una película de terror_

–Cállate, que es una estúpida broma de los engendros –expresa Falco

–Master…. –dice Snake acercándose –si estamos siendo atacados por un verdadero asesino, dividirnos en un número menor de cuatro, le dará ventaja de matarnos… además mandar a todos a sus habitaciones causara más desastre –razona el soldado, siendo apoyado por varios Smash

–Muy bien, que propones…. –expresa cansado de tratar con esos lunáticos.

–Si tenemos que dividirnos que sea en tres grupos grandes, así será mucho más difícil atacarnos por parte del asesino… además habrá un grupo más grande que vigilara a los niños para asegurarse que no sean ellos quienes causan esto. Como dijo la mano, hay que arreglar la electricidad por lo que el segundo grupo lo hará. Y el tercero buscara al Doctor y quien haya gritado. Lo más importante es nunca separarse, mantenerse alertas y tener sus armas consigo. Pero en serio nunca se separen, sería peligroso –muchos Smashs están de acuerdos con el plan.

–Bien dividámonos…. El grupo uno se compondrán por Link, Falco, Marth, Sonic, Ganondof, Wario, Olimar y yo…. El grupo dos serán Mario, Samus, Pikachu, Fox…

–Yo no quiero ir al sótano… es peor lugar para ir en la oscuridad… según el libro, hay muchas posibilidades que el asesino este allí –expresa Fox

–Fox, no hay nadie allí, iras al sótano –le insiste Falco

–No

–Deja de ser cobarde y ve al sótano

–No

–Maldita sea… ¡qué quieres para ir al estúpido sótano!

–Nada, no iré

–Está bien, cambio contigo

–Gracias

–Bien… Fox en el grupo uno y Falco en el dos, prosigo…. Van a ir Mario, Samus, Falco, Falcon, Pikachu, King Dedede…

–Un minuto donde se hallan los villanos –señala Falcon al notar su curiosa ausencia

–Huyeron más o menos hace 30 minutos –responde Fox, empezando varias quejas

–Los hijos de…. –Snake es golpeado por un sartén evitando que complete la palabra.

–Hay niños presentes –expresa Peach molesta

–Espera Red, Roy y Young Link saben estas clases de palabras, además esos tipos son unos hijos…. –antes que Ike continué, Peach lo golpea.

–Hay niños presentes DIJE –vuelve a decir la princesa con una dulce sonrisa y mirada asesina.

–Hablas de la palabra hijos de…. –antes Pit termine la frase, Peach le indica a los niños taparse los oídos, evitando escuchar la mala palabra.

–Muy bien –sonríe peligrosamente la princesa al castaño – ¿quién te enseño esa palabra, cariño?

–Muchos la dice…. –contesta

– ¿Quiénes son? –se dirige a todos, la mayoría de hombres señalan al que está al lado (Samus finge ser inocente y silba como si no fuera con ella), siendo culpables todos y si sobreviven serán castigados duramente por la soberana del reino champiñón.

– ¿Porque se enoja si es un alago? –se pregunta inocentemente el ángel al ver la intimidación.

–Muy bien…. Quiten a los villanos antes mencionados –dice Snake tras recuperarse del golpe –y solo coloquen a Metal Knigth en el segundo grupo…. Los demás vigilen a los monstruos –terminado de escoger los grupos, todosse van con su grupo respectivo, saliendo 12 personas del salón dejando a 9 vigilando a 11 niños.

* * *

El grupo dos listo con sus herramientas, linternas y armas llegan a la puerta donde se encontraban las escaleras que guiaban al sótano. Abren la puerta y con la luz de las linternas alumbran su entorno, mientras caminan en la oscuridad total. Caminan entre el silencio, sin preocuparse de que solo sus pasos se escuchen al igual de la madera rechine al caminar.

Siguen caminando hasta que pronto llegan a su destino, el sótano. Sin intercambiar alguna palabra Samus, Falco y Pikachu se dirigen a la caja de fusibles a reparar algún corte que posiblemente había sido provocado alguno de los demonios que llamaban niños o adolescentes. Mientras tanto, Mario, Metal y Falcon revisan el sótano buscando alguna posible trampa de los niños.

La luz de sus linterna alumbran a la caja intacta, Falco coloca la caja de herramientas en el suela y abriéndola saca una palanca, para luego entregarse la a Samus. La rubia con la palanca en manos se prepara para abrir la caja que por alguna razón estaba trabada y con extraño hedor.

La luz las linternas se mueven en diferentes direcciones, mientras los tres Smashs buscan entre las cosas. Falcon nervioso y aterrado ante la idea de estar en sótano no solo por lo que había dicho Fox anteriormente sino por el extraño aroma que les rodeaba.

–Falcon, mantente tranquilo…. –dice Mario adivinado lo que piensa el corredor de F-Zero –Olvida lo que dijo Fox… ya sabes cómo se pone por ver películas de terror

–No me lo recuerden…. Aun duerme una sierra eléctrica por si acaso entrara un demonio a su habitación…. –menciona el mercenario al recordar a su compañero cuando vio dos películas, una zombis y otra de demonios que tomaban el cuerpo de personas.

–Sí… pero no se siente extraños al estar en la oscuridad en el sótano… además… ¿Qué es ese extraño aroma? –musita Falcon tratando de no perder la compostura, sus compañeros siente el hedor que menciona el corredor.

–Fácil, los niños utilizaron algún aromatizador que contuviera aromas putrefactos…. ¿Cómo creen que la hayan conseguido? Al menos que la hubieran hecho… –razona Falco

–Dejen de ser tan nenitas y siguen con su trabajo –les regaña Samus luchando por abrir la caja metálica. Sus compañeros la mira y tratan de concentrarse en su misión. Siguen su revisión, hasta se escuchan pasos de algo… eran pasos un tanto gelatinosos y asquerosos, era…

– ¡¿Qué rayos?! –expresa Metal al pisar algún liquido pegajoso, llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros, solo Falco y Samus siguen en su tarea. Con sus linternas alumbran donde el caballero redondo había pisado, notando que el rastro iniciaba donde se hallaban sus dos compañeros smashs con la caja de fusibles, y terminaba detrás de unas cajas.

La tapa de la caja de fusibles empieza a ceder tras la insistencia y fuerza de la rubia, Falco sigue manteniendo la linterna en su objetivo, ignorando a sus compañeros y su curioso descubrimiento. El sonido del metal cediendo se escucha por todo el sótano hasta que las bisagras oxidados (por alguna razón) se rompe y se escucha como caen al suelo al igual que la tapa.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! –dice la caza-recompensas cubriéndose un poco el rostro, al igual que el mercenario, quien trata de seguir manteniendo la linterna alumbrando el contenido de la caja. Entre los fusibles se puede ver algo calcinado y responsable de putrefacto olor.

Samus extiende su mano para examinar lo que fuera que estuviera allí, toca la cosa (intenta no vomitar por lo asquerosos que se sentía) descubriendo que era carne y no cualquier carne. Era una lengua larga. Había una lengua calcinada entre los fusibles.

–Pero…. –vocaliza Falco atónico –es…. Impresionante… parece que se dedicaron para serlo realista –dice tomando el pedazo de lengua amputada, estirándola para intentar adivinar de que materia estaba hecha. Samus lo mira, un tanto asqueada y perturbada al ver como juega a la cuerda con la lengua.

–¡AHHHHHH! –grita Mario, haciendo que los dos Smash volteen a ver a sus compañeros, quienes estaban frente a unos cajas de cartón. Los faltantes se acercan a ellos (Falco sigue sosteniendo la lengua) y observan su hallazgo.

Allí detrás las cajas, se hallaba el cuerpo descuartizado del pobre Yoshi, dejando el cuerpo escurrir el asqueroso líquido que dejaba un charco a su alrededor. Lo peor de todo, había sido calcinado hasta dejar el cuerpo crujiente y le habían amputado la lengua, lo cual había sido el causante del rastro que antes habían encontrado, lo más probable que era los líquidos de su propio cuerpo desecho.

–¡YOSHI!... NO…. Por qué, por qué –llora Mario cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al ver el cuerpo de su amigo dinosaurio –era mí por más fiel compañero. Le encantaba comer, bueno era un devorador de todo lo que encontraba, incluso se comió mi pizza italiana de lujo que le había dicho que no se la comiera, pero lo hizo y lo único que dijo en su defensa fue un lengüetazo. También que no me apoyo mucho que digamos, cuando necesitaba arreglar una tubería y casi muero ahogado por culpa de él, por comerse varias llaves que necesitaba; y además…. –deja de llorar y medita algo importante.

–Esperen un minuto… ¿por quién estoy llorando? –dice el plomero un tanto molesto tras recordar todo lo que le había hecho

–Por tu compañero de aventuras…. –expresa Metal con cara de "este nos salió bipolar"

–A sí…. ¿Y díganme podrán reparar la electricidad? –le pregunta a Samus y Falco, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el polvo de su ropa. Los dos Smashs regresan a la caja de fusibles y le dan una revisión.

–Los cables se ven estables, pero no creo… parece ser que utilizaron la "lengua" de Yoshi para hacer un corte… además creo que falta uno… -explica Falco.

– ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo de Yoshi? ¿Acabamos de perder uno de nosotros? –pregunta Metal un tanto sorprendido de la actitud de Mario.

–Esto siempre pasa, por lo que haremos un entierro tipo vikingo y traemos un Yoshi de repuesto…. –le responde

– ¿Tenemos Yoshis de repuesto? –pregunta el corredor de F-Zero, mientras sigue revisando la terrible y asquerosa escena.

–Olvidas que siempre muere de una manera extraña y ocasionalmente ridícula… ayer murió por culpa de Ike… parece que se comió su pollo… y nadie debe hacerlo… por su propia seguridad –le argumenta el plomero

–Así… como pudo morir por culpa de una secadora de cabello y una tostadora…. –expresa el caballero redondo, varios se encogen los hombres. Una pregunta más para el misterio de la vida.

–He… disculpen pero creo que nos dejaron un mensaje –expresa Falcon, mientras lee el mensaje que había dejado el asesino del dinosaurio verde.

_Son tres presas…. _

_¿Cuantos me faltan ahora?_

_¿Y quién morirá ahora?_

Los cinco Smashs miran un tanto preocupados el mensaje de sangre, además quien era el tercer afortunado.

–Wow… debo admitir los niños tiene futuro como productores de efectos especiales –exclama Falco, atrayendo varias miradas.

* * *

_En otra parte de la mansión…_

La oscuridad gobernaba el pasadizo y entre el silencio se escucha los pasos del grupo 1, la luz de las linternas trata de iluminar el camino, cada uno manteniéndose alerta de cualquier emboscada. Siguen su camino revisando las habitaciones "deshabitadas" que se unían al pasadizo. Abren una puerta, escuchando el rechinado de las bisagras viejas e iluminan la habitación, encontrándose con….

–Paparararara... afro-circo… afro-circo…. –canta un elefante con un mostacho falso, una peluca afro-colorida de payaso y un tutu, mientras baila de una forma macabra casi diabólica (si baila demasiado horrible que mejor no describir). Los Smahs cierran la puerta un tanto perturbados por la escena que acaban de presenciar.

– ¿Había un elefante cantando la canción Afro-circo de Madagascar 3? –pregunta Marth después que la puerta es cerrada.

– ¿Tú también lo vistes, cierto? –dice Fox con la misma cara de WTF de Sonic.

–Que bien que ustedes lo vieron… creía que ya me había vuelto loco –expresa Link

–Vamos, continuemos con la misión –ordena Sneke tratando de borrar de su mente al elefante y la pregunta de ¿Por qué maldita sea había un elefante bailando mientras cantaba la canción de afro-circo de Madagascar 3? Los Smashs reanudan su misión y siguen revisando las habitaciones.

Caminando en el pasadizo, un tanto asustados al estar en un eterno y anormal silencio. No había ningún sonido, solo sus pasos son presentes ante la ausencia de todo ser vivo, como si temiesen revelar su ubicación. Lentamente un leve sonido llama la atención de varios Smashs, todos se quedan quietos, tratando de escuchar. El leve sonido pronto se logra distinguir convirtiéndose en una respiración pesada, los pasos son ausentes ante esa presencia. Entre la oscuridad se logra a visitar la aparición de una débil luz, entre ella una sombra sin figura difuminada en la oscuridad da su aparición. Los seis Smashs se alistan para el combate; Link alista su arco, Sneke prepara su pistola al igual que Fox, Marth se alista junto con Sonic, Olimar prepara sus pikmin. Lentamente la sombra se va definiendo hasta que logran reconocer que es…

– ¿R.O.B? –pronuncia Sonic, los Smash observan la sombra bajando sus armas.

–Maldición, R.O.B…. se supone que debes estar vigilando a los niños… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le grita Sneke un tanto molesto al confundir al robot con el posible asesino; pero no hay ninguna respuesta.

–…. ¿R.O.B?... –pronuncia Marth inquieto ante el silencio del robot; pronto la luz que formaba la sombra desaparece junto a esta. Los Smashs se miran entre si y deciden dirigirse a su compañero silencioso.

Un pikmin jala un poco la manga de Olimar, el pequeño astronauta lo vuelve a ver y este señala a otro pikmin que estaba caminado a una esquina oscura; Olimar observa como sus compañeros Smashs se van alejando y con pasos temblorosos va por el pikmin.

Caminan, alumbrando el pasadizo con la luz de las linternas, llegan al lado de R.O.B. notando que este les está dando la espalda. La luz de las linternas alumbra al Smash robótico; mientras Fox se acerca a él y levantando su mano trata de tocar su hombro. Pero antes que toque al robot, este cae en pedazos haciendo que varios Smashs chillaran de miedo.

La luz revela no solo el cuerpo en pedazos sino también los circuitos habían sido arrancados y la cabeza al igual que su memoria aplastadas. Los Smashs observan como su compañero había sido "asesinado".

– ¿Se puede reparar? –pregunta Link, mientras observa a Fox y Sneke revisar al robot desmantelado.

–No, destruyeron sus circuitos centrales, además que fundieron sus chips… sin estos, R.O.B no se puede reparar… algo así como que mataron su mente…. –responde Fox tras su revisión.

–Parece que el grito que escuchamos fue producido antes que lo desmantelaran…. –comenta Sneke

–Chicos, ¿Dónde está Olimar? –pregunta Sonic notando la ausencia del astronauta. Todos empiezan a mirar a su alrededor y entre gritos lo llaman. Nada. No hubo alguna respuesta de este. Preocupados que le haya pasado algo al astronauta, comienzan a caminar revisando las habitaciones. Encontrando en ellas varias cosas perturbadoras que mejor nadie, repito NADIE, debe saber.

Siguen buscando, empezando a sentir que algo los vigila. Que los asecha entre la oscuridad, esperando el momento de atacarlos como simples presas. Se detiene al sentir esa mirada de depredador hambriento y con sus linternas intentan alumbrar a su alrededor, la luz pasa rápidamente por los lugares. De repente algo pasa entre la oscuridad, las linternas se detienen en ese punto. En una esquina solitaria, donde lo que parecía una sombra había pasado. Sus miradas se posan allí, esperando, esperando…. Las respiraciones se agitan y son acompañadas por la respiración pesada que anteriormente habían escuchado. Tragan algunos en secos, nerviosos. Nadie quita su mirada de esa esquina hasta que…

–¡AHHHHHH! –se escucha un grito provocando que los Smash muevan las linternas en busca de su dueño.

–Ese era Olimar…. –pronuncia Marth

–Por aquí –inicia a correr Sonic, dejándolos solos. Ellos sin perder tiempo corren también por el pasadizo, ignorando como una sombra se mueve y se escode. Observando como sus presas corren al auxilio de su antigua víctima.

Las linternas dan luz agitadamente, al ser sujetadas por sus dueños mientras estos corren por sus dos compañeros. Pronto la luz alumbra a varias almas en pena de pikmin que se van volando tristemente. Apuran sus pasos, tanto como puedan hasta que la luz muestra a Sonic, quien se hallaba inmóvil.

–Sonic…. –murmura Link acercándose al erizo azul

–Lle-llegue tarde…. –logra vocalizar el erizo, se voltea a ver a sus compañeros –no creo que quieran ver esto…. –dice con voz afligida, los smashs se miran entre si y con sus linternas alumbran lo que Sonic había visto.

El casco roto relleno de sangre y algunos pikmin que trataron de proteger a su amigo y a tan solo centímetros se hallaba lo que se suponía ser el cuerpo de Olimar. El traje roto y con algunos trozos de su carne bañaban el suelo en sangre, la forma que estaba despedazado el cuerpo se asemejaba como su hubiera sido devorados entre lobos sanguinarios y carroñeros, dejando simplemente rastros de este. La luz alumbra la escena del crimen, mostrando las paredes llenas de manos de sangre y un pequeño mensaje con esta:

_Van cuatro…. Faltan ustedes…._

_¿Adivinen quienes siguen?_

* * *

_Entre tanto…._

En el salón, los Smashs que no salieron en busca de los faltantes o que fueron a reparar la electricidad, vigilan al grupo de niños que estaban en una esquina llorando y gimoteando, mientras algunos decían que todos iban a morir.

–¡YA CALLESEN! –grita la mano harto de oír la lloradera del grupo infantil. Varios siguen sonándose la nariz intentado calmarse.

–Master… así no los calmará… hay que ser muy dulces y comprensivos –expresa la princesa de rosado

–Suerte –manifiesta la mano molesta

–Muy bien, mis niños… que tal si les doy a todos un cálido abrazo…. –sonríe Peach de manera maternal, los jóvenes Smashs la miran y en tan solo segundos todos se lanzan contra ella como si fueran jugadores de futbol americano, dejándola aplastada por completo.

Varios Smashs tratan de salvar a la soberana del reino champiñón de la gran montaña de niños que deseaban un abrazo y estaban un tanto lunáticos. Luigi observa desde una distancia prudente, el intento de rescate de la princesa (era un completo desastre). El plomero tiembla observando su alrededor, mientras alumbra inquietamente con la linterna. Pronto nota una débil luz que se avistaba en pasadizo y que lentamente se iba alejando.

–Dis… disculpen –balbuce intentando llamar la atención de sus compañeros; pero nadie le escucha por el caos que ocasionan los niños en busca de su abrazo maternal. Observa la luz empezando alejarse y en puro terror se va investigarlo.

Da varios pasos y voltea a ver si alguien le ayuda a detenerse; pero siguen ignorándolo. Luigi vuelve a caminar, realizando la misma acción cada tres pasos hasta que sale del salón y llega al pasadizo. Observa la débil luz y camina revisando de manera un tanto ridícula su alrededor, utilizando la linterna como si fuera algún arma.

La luz que seguía pronto desaparece causando que el plomero chille sigilosamente, en caso que algo lo vigilara y así no lo atrapara. Y con pasos torpes, piernas que temblaban como gelatinas y una linterna que no podía quedarse quieta por culpa de dueño, se acercando a donde había desaparecido la luz.

La linterna va alumbrando su camino hasta que pronto llega observar una calabaza en el suelo. Luigi la mira un tanto curioso al ver que era una calabaza de Halloween con una gran sonrisa.

–Uf…. Pensé que era un fantasma –suspira aliviado tras descubrir que solo era eso y se acerca a ella para llevarla con sus amigos. Pero en el momento que la iba a tomar, la calabaza empieza a mover asustando al plomero, quien deja caer la linterna. La calabaza sigue moviéndose hasta que se incendia y cambia su sonrisa una más maligna, saliendo de ella una risa tétrica. No cualquier risa tétrica, la risa de ultratumba que antes habían oído al irse la luz y el grito.

Pronto pasos acompañan a la risa, con la luz que emana la calabaza maldita se va avistando lo que era un caballero, un caballero sin cabeza. Luigi inmóvil ante la escena observa como el caballero toma su "cabeza" y se la coloca. Sigue riendo, sacando de la funda una espada y levantándola se prepara para tomar su siguiente víctima. Luigi solo puede chillar de miedo.

Para su suerte Lucario aparece y le lanza una bola aura al asesino, sin esperar nada toma Luigi y corre lejos del caballero. Luigi sigue gritando, mientras el pokemón lo lleva en su espalda. Pronto siente que algo está frente a él y descubriendo el ataque salta, evitando el lanzamiento de unos cuchillos.

Sigue corriendo casi llegando al salón, pero pronto algo sorprende al pokemón por lo que salta, pero para mala suerte de Luigi un cuchillo llega a él y acaba prensado en la pared. Lucario lo mira y se devuelve por él, dando un salto para liberarlo y correr. Pero estando a centímetros del plomero unos cuchillos son lanzados haciendo que retroceda… a una trampa.

Al regresar al suelo, Lucario descubre haber caído hacia su fin seguro. Unos cuchillos sin previo aviso logran alcanzar unos de sus tobillos, calvándolo al suelo. Los pasos metálicos se empiezan a escuchar por el pasadizo oscuro, el pokemón aura trata de liberarse de su dolorosa opresión. Sigue luchando, mientras escucha que los pasos se acercan entre la oscuridad. Tap… Tap… los pasos van en aumento, acercándose a Lucario, quien lucha por su libertad. El cuchillo empieza a ceder, casi llegando al dueño de los pasos. Logra liberarse, notando que los pasos se han detenido, sin esperar nada utiliza sus poderes para poder descubrir donde se haya el caballero. Nada…. No siente ninguna aura; extrañando deja el cuchillo a un lado y renqueando se acerca a Luigi, quien sigue chillando como loco.

–Cálmate… parece que se ha ido –expresa Lucario casi llegando donde se hallaba el plomero de verde. Se detiene y voltea a ver hacia atrás, por unos minutos se queda mirando la oscuridad hasta que decide que quizás solo fue su imaginación presentir una esencia, retomando su camino.

De repente una red cae sobre el pokemón, quedando atrapado y volviéndose a escuchar los pasos que se acercan lentamente a él. Trata de liberarse usando sus poderes, rasguñando o mordiendo, pero la red era lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo.

Unas luces se van acercando junto a las voces de unos Smashs, haciendo que los pasos se detengan. La luz se va acercando, iluminando el pasadizo, siendo detenida la caza. Pero él no se ira sin las manos vacías…

Van llegando donde se hallan los dos cautivos, revelándose que sus salvadores son el grupo 2. Al observar cómo se hallaban sus amigos, van a su auxilio. Pero… algo con gran fuerza jala la red donde estaba atrapado el pokemón y antes que puedan ir a su rescate unos cuchillos son lanzados. Siendo esquivados por ellos (Luigi siendo protegido por Mario y Metal Knigth), mientras escuchan como Lucario pide ayuda.

–Malditos mocosos… dejen de lanzar cuchillos… ¿intentan matarnos? –grita Falco utilizando su arma para evitar los cuchillos

–Olvida eso… hay que ir por Lucario –manifiesta Samus esquivando las armas.

Siguen esquivando, intentado caminar, pero los cuchillos los obligan retroceder. No pueden hacer nada. Lentamente la lluvia de armas blancas deja de cesar, notando que la voz de Lucario había desaparecido.

–Lucario…. –musita Falcon ante el silencio.

–Lucario…. –llama la rubia, ignorando como logran bajar a Luigi.

–Mocosos demoniacos, entregue al chacal azul –ordena el mercenario de Star Fox, se mantiene el silencio hasta que se escucha pasos alentando a los Smashs que el pokemón estaba bien.

Los pasos aumentan descubriendo que no están solos, pronto más luces empiezan acercarse, revelándose que son el grupo 1, quienes regresan de su exploración.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –expresa Fox revisando con su linterna los proyectiles punzo cortantes, ellos los miran con preocupación.

–Luego les explicamos… ¿Han visto a Lucario? –dice Mario, ellos niegan con la cabeza empezando a sospechar que él sea la siguiente víctima.

– ¿Pika pi? – (¿Y Olimar?) pregunta Pikachu, el grupo uno se mira entre si, un tanto afligidos.

–No me agradan esas caras…. –susurra Falcon a Metal.

–Bueno… eh…. –balbucea Link intentando hallar las palabras correctas.

–Lamento informar, que tuvimos una baja –expresa Sneke, el grupo dos comprende lo que ocurrió. Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que deciden irse hacia el salón, donde los esperan.

Caminan solo explicando lo básico que les había sucedido y sin que ninguno se separe del grupo, ignorando como una mira sanguinaria los vigila. Pronto los Smashs llegan al gran salón, presenciando una extraña escena.

Varios jóvenes Smash estaban abrazando todo lo que se encontraran en su camino, incluso a varios Smashs. (Peach y Zelda eran las más cotizadas).

– ¿Pero qué rayos? –se pregunta Mario entrando junto a sus compañeros al salón

– ¡Marth! –grita Roy soltando a Ike (lo abrazaba como a u koala bebé a su madre) y corre hacia el príncipe de Altea.

– ¡¿Oye?! –pronuncia el peliazul al ser abrazado por el joven disfrazado de ninja.

– ¡Cállate! Necesito un abrazo maternal y eres lo más parecido a una chica –expresa el pelirrojo causando unas carcajadas a varios Smashs.

–Roy, abraza a otra persona –le exige Marth tratando de liberarse del joven, mientras sus compañeros se siguen riendo.

–Vamos Marth, no le niegues al niño un abrazo maternal –bromea Link, recibiendo un reproche por parte de su amigo.

–No hay nadie… Jigglipof está asustada y hace lo mismo que Diddy –manifiesta Roy, en ese momento Diddy Kong se lanza al rostro de Fox; pero zorro lo esquiva llegando el mono al rostro de Falco, quien inicia a correr como loco. Pasando a su lado Donkey Kong trata de arrebatarse de la cara al pokemón rosado.

–Entonces abraza… a… Samus –le sugiere

– ¿En serio? Sino recuerdas me dio un puñetazo en la cara, por intentarlo… –lo mira Roy un tanto sorprendido por su memoria o quizás por el simple hecho que lo sugiriera.

– ¡Samus! –grita Pit, corriendo hacia la rubia, quien estaba a lado de los chicos.

–Ni lo intentes –le advierte apuntándolo con su arma. El ángel se detiene, la mira por unos segundos y se quita su máscara del fantasma de la ópera. Y sin que nadie se lo esperara la mira con ojos de cachorro.

–No soy como las princesitas, para caer en ese truco barato –expresa la rubia; pero él sigue con la tierna mirada, inclinando un poco su cabeza para verse más inofensivo, inocente y adorable.

–Soy... soy inmune…. –Pit la sigue mirando, dejando caer una lagrima, causando que se viera más tierno.

–Yo…. –Samus lo mira y suspira, tras comprender la realidad, no ganará contra esa mirada –bien…. Me rindo –el ángel sonríe y se acerca a la caza-recompensas, quien con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas abraza al castaño.

–El que se ría, tome fotos o bromé…. ¡Se muere! –amenaza Samus a sus compañeros, ellos acatando sus órdenes retroceden temerosos, dándole espacio a la rubia y el ángel. Tras la anterior escena, Marth suspira.

–Bien… te voy abrazar –expresa, el pelirrojo sonríe y lo abraza con más fuerza.

–Hey, Marth… usarías un vestido…. –pregunta Roy con una sonrisa inocente y un tanto sombría.

–Te voy…. –antes que el príncipe de Altea intente hacerle daño a su compañero Fire Emblem, se escucha un estallido, causado por la mano jefa. Todos los Smashs dirigen sus miradas al guante, quien tras lanzar a los escaladores de hielo (los gemelos lo abrazaban) y con voz fuerte se dirige a los Smash.

–Ya que regresaron los dos grupos, escucharemos lo que sucede con la electricidad y sobre la exploración…. –manifiesta, los dos grupos se miran entre si y empujando a sus dos representantes: Mario y Fox (iba a ser Link, quien había perdido _piedra, papel o tijera_, pero cuando trataron de empujarlo al frente, el joven patio al héroe de Star Fox, convirtiéndose en el "elegido").

–Escucho….

–Bueno, con lo que respecta a la electricidad… no regresara. Causaron un corte circuito –revela el plomero, escuchando varias quejas y sollozos –además –todos se quedan en silencio para escuchar lo que falta. El castaño respira profundo para continuar –encontramos el cuerpo de Yoshi… y parece que… el asesino…

–Nimñosm –se escucha Falco (aún sigue con Diddy en la cara) corregirlo.

–….Se llevó a Lucario

– ¡Se llevaron a mi abogado! –llora Red cayendo de rodillas – ¡Y nunca le dije que lo quería!

–Red…. –pronuncia Young Link colocando su mano sobre el hombro del entrenador Pokemón –se lo digistes hace 20 minutos…. –el castaño lo mira y lo abraza. Kirby trata de animarlo, por lo que intenta buscar algún dulce por el salón. Hasta que nota una curiosa luz en el pasadizo y lentamente se acerca a ella al notar que había una paleta en el suelo. Solo tenía que salir del salón y dar unos dos o tres pasos para conseguirlo. Va a la puerta sin que nadie lo note.

–….Ejem…. olvidando lo anterior…. Fox tu informe –exige la mano, Fox camina (empujan) hacia adelante mientras todos los presentes lo observa. El zorro espacial los mira y saca su libro, aclarando su garganta.

–Tenemos que intentar seguir este libro –expresa mostrando su libro de _100 reglas para sobrevivir en una película de terror. Todos se quejan._

–Fox, ponte serio –le exige Master

–Bien…. El grito que escuchamos era de ROB antes que los desmantelaran y asesinaron a Olimar…. –se escucha murmullos entre los Smashs preocupados.

–Hay algo que tenemos que decir…. –todas las miradas se dirigen a los dos grupos –el asesino es…

– ¡Dulce! –se escucha decir, todos se voltea hacia la puerta, al distinguir que era la voz de Kriby en el pasadizo oscuro. Pronto se escucha el grito de la bola rosada, causando que varios Smashs se asusten y otros corran a su auxilio; pero la puerta se cierra con fuerza, encerrándolos a todos (incluso a Sonic, quien choco contra la puerta y quedo inconsciente). Solo permitiéndoles escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Kirby y la risa de ultratumba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me tengan paciencia con el próximo capitulo XD

Nos leemos :3


End file.
